


Can't leave yet, the sun's not up

by brightest_abstraction95



Series: Cozy!verse [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot gets a massage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Parker mentioned, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_abstraction95/pseuds/brightest_abstraction95
Summary: Eliot has this really sucky habit of getting up early. Alec gets him to stay in bed.





	

Parker disappeared most mornings - or late most nights, maybe, and left Alec and Eliot to wake up together. 

Or she left Eliot to get up at a perfectly reasonable time and for Alec to sleep in till some ungodly time. 

Or she left Alec to get a good, solid amount of sleep before the day began and for Eliot to sleep another two seconds before disappearing. 

All a matter of perspective.

This morning, Alec got lucky. This last con had gone smoothly for the rest of them, as usual, but the hired guys had put up more resistance than the run of the mill. He wasn’t as nimble getting up out of bed as he usually was, and jostled Alec awake.

Alec rolled over, away from the light of the big window, and groaned. “Where you going?” He asked.

Eliot gently patted Alec’s head and tried to shush him back to sleep. “It’s ok, just got stuff to do. Back to sleep,” He said. 

“No no, come back,” Alec pushed himself up and grabbed Eliot’s hand before he could slide away, and pulled him back down. Eliot followed reluctantly, and let Alec tuck him back into his embrace. He nuzzled his chin against the top of Eliot’s head.

They lay there for a little while, and Eliot smiled softly as he felt Alec’s breathing even out again, just on the edge of falling back to sleep.

“Gotta get up soon, Alec -“ He murmured.

Alec’s arms tightened around him. “No you don’t, quit bein’ dumb.” He answered. “Not today.”

“Can’t lay in bed all day,” Eliot laughed. 

“Who says?” Alec asked in return, burying his nose in Eliot’s hair. He felt the other man shift a few times before sighing and relaxing a little. “Sore?”

Eliot was quiet. Somewhere along the line, knowing his complaints were surface level and would largely be ignored had turned into knowing his complaints were going to be taken seriously and illicit worry and concern. He didn’t know when it had happened, and still wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Maybe he did know how he felt about it. He liked being worried over, a little. Liked being taken care of. Liked letting go. So he knew how he felt about it, sure, but hadn’t figured out how to let himself have that yet. Hadn’t even figured out if he should let himself have it.

“You are, aren’t you?” Alec asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the other man.

“Yeah, a little.” Eliot admitted.

“Where?”

Eliot stopped and catalogued each of his pains. He had last night too, but most of them had stiffened up and worked themselves out through the night. 

“Pulled a muscle in my calf,” He answered slowly. “And… strained my shoulder again. Hurts into my neck, a little down my back.”

“Alright.” Alec said and started scooting, bouncing the bed a little and upsetting the comfortable position that Eliot had finally found, making him growl. “Shut up. Roll over.”

His growl turned into a cheeky one. “Yes sir,” He answered as he shifted, and Alec pinched his side. They both chuckled. Alec positioned Eliot’s arms so they were both loosely above his head and then he swung his leg over Eliot’s back and sat right at the curve of his spine that swooped into the curve of his ass.

“This ok?” Alec asked as he lowered himself down.

“Yeah, it’s good.” Eliot answered, liking the pressure.

Then Alec set out to work, massaging his neck, smoothing his fingers up and down his back, digging his knuckles into the dip where his shoulder blade, working out the knots.

“Holy shit,” Eliot breathed.

“Act like you’ve never gotten a massage before,” Alec smirked.

“Been a while.” He answered. “There was this really cute red head I used to go see a lot-“ 

Eliot stopped to laugh when Alec poked him hard in the ass. 

“Alright, alright, it really has been a while though. I tried to go pretty regularly for a while. Same as I tried to go to the chiropractor for a while.” He shrugged, and a twinge of pain shot down till it fizzled out and went tingly in his fingers. He clenched and unclenched his hand for a minute, and Alec followed the movement, kneading from his shoulder down his arm.

“When you started with us?”

“Of course.” Eliot answered. “I can bounce back from pretty much everything, but not without going and doing something about it.”

“Glad you got people to take care of you,” Alec murmured. “Glad we can take care of you now. Glad I can.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to Eliot’s shoulder.

Eliot dug his smile into the pillow he was laying on, and couldn’t think of an answer. Alec huffed out a quiet laugh when he saw the red creeping from Eliot’s neck down his back a little, but didn’t mention it.

“Alright,” Alec finished up his current work on Eliot’s shoulder and turned around to face the other direction. “Which leg?”

“Left,” Eliot answered quietly. 

Alec leaned forward and dug his fingers into the bend of Eliot’s knee and pushed down and out. Eliot flat out moaned at that. Alec laughed and kept going.

“You take lessons?” Eliot asked Alec after a while.

“Nope,” Alec answered. “Might start, though.”

“You serious?” Eliot asked, lifting himself up and twisting a little bit. He noticed a distinct lack of pain and tingling in his shoulder.

“Yeah I am,” Alec grinned back at him. “Lay back down, I ain’t done.” Eliot obeyed.

“But are you actually serious though?”

“Like living with a certified masseuse wouldn’t be hot as fuck to you,” Alec chuckled.

“It’d be hotter’n fuck,” Eliot answered. “Don’t mess with me, man, you serious?”

“Yeah, babe, I’m serious. There’s a place downtown I can start taking lessons at. It’ll probably take a year or something but I got a feeling I’ll get all my practice hours in like nobody’s business.”

Eliot laughed. “Hell yeah.” He said. 

Finally Alec shifted back off of him, after he had effectively worked Eliot out into a loose pile of mush for him to gather back into his arms. The sun had officially risen, and Alec had started dozing off again.

“So how about that day in bed?” he mumbled. 

Eliot rolled his eyes but made no move to shift out of Alec’s arms. “It’ll be a day in bed till you get hungry and make me get breakfast,” He observed.

“You are truly insightful. A phenomenon in this modern age.” 

Eliot smacked him, but he didn’t seem to mind so much.


End file.
